Say that you love me
by Sirkusdyret
Summary: A KakaIru Story of the funny,sweet and weird kind. Iruka got a crush on Kakashi. But he don't know if Kakashi feel the same way. One day Kakashi helps Iruka because he has a lot on his mind... and who knows what can happen. Naruto get's stalked by Sasuke.


** b ****KakaIru **

**ONE-SHOT**

**Say that you love me**** /b **

The clock was 02.48 AM and I had to be up at 6.

I looked at the ceiling. "I wonder what you're doing?" I whispered to myself.

God I was an idiot, of course is he sleeping. He was a teacher too.

It was no use of lying there and space out and thinks stupid thoughts, so I got up and looked out the window, up in the sky.

"It's sure a beautiful night…" I said and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_-KakaIru_

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" A familiar voice shouted behind me.

"Naruto, you don't have to yell!" I scolded my student.

"You look awfully tired Sensei. Didn't you get any sleep?" The blond little boy said and narrowed his head.

"No. Naruto class is about to begin. Don't be late!" I said to him and hurried to the teacher's office.

I opened the door and ran straight at him.

"Ah, watch out Iruka!" Kakashi said and gave me the books that I had lost the grip off.

He smiled and patted my head. "With a new year comes new chances, with new chances comes new love, and with love comes happiness" He said.

"I know, I know" was the only I replied. It was a kind of poem that I really loved, and of course it was Kakashi-senpai's saying.

"Sorry-senpai…" I clumsy said and hurried past him.

I closed the door to my office and dropped all of the books on the floor.

'Why did I have to run into him...' I felt my heart still pounding as fast as ever after the meeting.

Kakashi had always been a mystery to me. His face was always behind a mask… I wonder how his lips taste.

I looked at the clock. "Oh no. just a minute until class begins!" I ran to the sink and looked in the mirror.

The scar over my nose was almost invisible with the blushing.

I hurried and washed my face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------_KakaIru_

The day had gone by a half.

It was time for lunch, all the students where outside eating. I was on my way to my office to take a 40 minutes nap because I felt somewhat tired of the yelling on Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto.

They had been making paper figures and didn't pay attention. Shikamaru were sleeping.

I opened the teacher office door, and it happened again. I ran on Kakashi-senpai.

"Watch out!" was the only thing I heard before I fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_-KakaIru_

I woke up in one of the school's nurse beds.

I confused looked around.

"Ah you're awake Iruka" a familiar voice said.

"Kakashi… Why are you here?" I looked at him, hoping that I didn't blush so hard.

"I was worried. You came falling through the door, right on me!" Kakashi pouted and laid his hand on my head. "You should get more sleep Iruka, it's not healthy to stay up late!" He continued.

"Yeah" I quickly replied and got out of bed.

I looked at the clock. It was 4.13 PM.

"GOD, Have I slept that long!" I hurried up and was about to run through the door, when…

"Iruka, stop!" Kakashi ordered me.

"But I have papers to fill in!" I whined and opened the door.

"I've taken care of that!" Kakashi said and got up from his chair.

"But…" I started. "No Buts! The doctor told me to follow you home when you awakened." He said.

I couldn't go against the doctor, and it was Kakashi-senpai who would follow me.

We reached my apartment.

"Well, see you tomorrow then?" I said and opened the door.

"Can't I come in?" He asked.

Happiness filled me. Kakashi-senpai wants to come into my home.

"Of course…" I sweat dropped.

Kakashi walked inside and looked around.

"You sure have it cozy" he said and walked past the room.

"Uhm, do you want a cup of tea?" I asked polite.

"Uh no, you have any coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" I said and rushed to the kitchen.

My heart was pounding.

If he only knew how much it meant that he took care of me.

I walked back into the living room with the coffee.

Kakashi was sitting on the couch.

"So what's your hobby?" He asked me.

"Uhm, I really don't know if it's a hobby but…" I laughed.

"Oh tell me, or is it a kinky one?" His face was full of excitement.

"Of course not!" I giggled "I'm collecting pictures" I continued.

"Perverted ones?" he asked.

"No, pictures from several moments." It was really fun talking to Kakashi.

Kakashi is such a pervert, but I liked that part of him as well.

"Do you have any hobbies?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely.

"I read a book series, and collect's it!" He said.

"Nice. What book?" I was very fond of knowing more about him.

He started laughing. "You really don't have to know that!" He said while coughing.

"I want to. I told you mine, now Senpai… tell me yours!" I said and his face became all emotionless.

"I read the 'Icha Icha' series!" he told me with a straight face.

"Icha icha, isn't that the name of the Novel the perverted old Novelist Jiraiya writes?" I asked.

"Yeah… I love those Novels! It's so much…yeah... uhm..." Kakashi looked like he was in an awkward situation. 

It became quiet for a long time.

"So Iruka. Can't you show me your picture collection?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said and ran over to the bookshelf. And I picked the biggest album of them all.

"Wow, you got a large collection!" He said when I gave him the album.

We started to go through it.

"Yeah and here are Naruto and I when we were on the Ramen shop." I said and laughed. The picture showed a Naruto with his mouth stuffed with ramen.

"You and Naruto must have so much fun sometimes!" Kakashi said and smiled his beautiful smile at me.

"Yeah until he got together with Sasuke…" I pouted but it was nice that Naruto had gotten a new friend.

It was many pages and a story for each picture.

The hours went by as the wind. And soon the clock was 10: 24 PM.

"Shouldn't you go home soon?" I asked Kakashi who totally enjoyed my stories.

"No, I don't need to yet... I just want to go through the album!" He said and turned over to the next page.

My heart was beating faster and faster. This was probably the most awkward moment in my life! What I just saw… and Kakashi saw too.

_ i __'This man isn't just amazing but also adorable. This was the line he said when I fell for him. "With a new year comes new chances, with new chances comes new love, and with love comes happiness" I wish he would notice me though…' /i _

I felt my life crashing. I had totally forgotten that I used the Album as a diary sometimes too.

And now I sat beside the person it was about, reading it!

I didn't dare to look at him. I really wanted him to leave.

I heard a movement, the sound of Kakashi putting the album down.

The only thing I was thinking about was that he was about to leave.

It became quiet, too quiet. So I moved my hands on my lap.

He would probably mock me, and then leave me.

I was about to get up and run, when suddenly a hand caressed my hand.

I pulled my hand away.

Then I heard those soft words.

"Is that your feelings?"

He whispered it into my ear.

Instead of turning my head away from him I nodded carefully.

"Look at me Iruka…" he whispered and caressed my cheek.

The fact that he was extremely tight to me and caressed my cheek made my body tremble.

I didn't want to look at him. 'Cause either my face was red as a tomato or I was crying.

He forced me to look at him.

"Don't cry..." he whispered. He patted my head and stroked my cheek.

And he surprised me.

A kiss came from nowhere, his soft lips into my lips.

He stopped and I noticed that he had taken his mask off.

And he was so beautiful, a handsome face on a nice man.

He had just kissed me. Did that mean he loved me?

Why would he love me?

I am a guy, but he had just kissed me. I was so confused that I didn't even know what to act like.

I really wanted him to love me. I begged 'Please, Say that you love me'

It was like he could read my thoughts.

"I love you Iruka!" He whispered, but it was a lie.

"No you don't, you just don't want to hurt me." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I do"

"No..." I let my tears fall.

"But I do… I do love you!"

"Prove it..." I said wiping my tears away.

"How?"

"I don't know?" I said and shocked my head.

Kakashi stood up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Why do you think I took care of you in the first place?" His face was looking at me with rage. Not angry rage but emotional rage. "If I didn't like you I wouldn't have stayed with you or followed you home!" Kakashi pulled me up and hugged me.

"Why, Kakashi-san?" I asked carefully.

"Because I love you Umino Iruka!" Kakashi whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Kakashi-san" I mumbled.

He didn't let go of me, he kept hugging me for a long time.

I felt so happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_-KakaIru_

I woke up, I was lying in the couch.

Was it all a dream?

I tried to sit up.

No it was not a dream. Kakashi was still holding around me.

I was so glad that he had accepted my feelings.

_ i __'He had kissed me, he had laid over me while kissing me. And after that he laid my head on his lap and talked. _

_We fell asleep after a while.'__ /i _

I didn't want to wake him up so I put a blanket on him.

The clock was only 4.22 AM so I went to my own room to sleep.

I fell asleep with an instant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_-KakaIru_

I woke up, and Kakashi was lying in my bed and holding around me.

I looked at the clock, it was 10.15 AM.

"OH GOD!" I jumped out of bed and since it was a one man bed Kakashi fell out of it.

"What is it Iruka?" Kakashi mumbled from under the bed.

"We overslept!" I screamed. How the hell could he be so calm?

"I took care of it, I called the principle and we got a day of" He said and stood up.

"So, it's okay?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie!" He said and kissed my head.

"Fine…" I blushed and looked away.

"You're so cute Iruka." Kakashi said and a deeper shade of red appeared on my face.

Suddenly he pushed me down on the bed.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I am kissing my love" He said and glomped over and kissed me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_-KakaIru_

Kakashi and I had been dating for a month now. You could say that we actually were lovers.

But no one except from us knew about it.

"Iruka-sensei!" A blond familiar creature came towards me.

"Yes Naruto?" I asked him.

"Haruma isn't nice to me!" He pouted. "She said it was because I was to close with Sasuke that she wrote that I loved Sasuke on my desk." Naruto was done and still got his pouting face.

"Just say that you love Sasuke and then she'll stop then!" I said to him, and then his face expression changed, a lot!

"But then they're going to say that I'm gay!" His narrowed eyes became even more narrowed.

"It's not bad being gay, what if one of your closest friends turned out to be gay… What would you say? That they're wrong?" I said. What if Naruto was to hate me if I said to him that I was dating Kakashi, or worse that we were lovers?

"You're right. It's not bad being gay, but I'm not gay" I felt relieved that he had said that.

Naruto said bye and went to the classroom to confess his 'love'.

I wonder what any of them would say if they found out that Kakashi and I were lovers.

Suddenly Kakashi came from nowhere and gave me a life sucking kiss, luckily all the students where in their classrooms.

"Kakashi don't kiss me so public." I said and blushed.

"But I missed you!" Kakashi pouted. He was so cute when he pouted.

"Uhm, I have to go to my class now. See you later!" I said and kissed his cheek.

I came inside the class room and I got a shock.

All of the students where shocked and Sasuke was making out with Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. The class is beginning." I said while trying to focus on what to say act and do.

Sasuke let go of Naruto, and Sasuke looked satisfied. Naruto on the other hand looked like he had been run over by a train.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to Sasukes desk.

"So Naruto is sitting beside of Sasuke now? Fine" I said and started the class.

I couldn't get Sasuke making out with Naruto out of my head.

"Iruka sensei?" Sakura looked at me. "You look all spaced out. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I only need a moment to think." I said and went out of the class room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_-KakaIru_

Later that day, Kakashi and I watched a movie together.

"You know what happened today?" I asked him.

"I have no idea" He said and swapped his arms around me.

"Sasuke kissed Naruto." I giggled.

"They did?" Kakashi said and kissed my nose.

"Yeah" I answered and laid my head into his chest.

"What about it?" He asked and stroked my cheek.

"Is it really alright that we're together?" I asked him hoping to get an answer.

"But Iruka, as long as two people loves eachother they have the right to be together." He answered, and it made me so happy.

"I love you Kakashi" I said and let him kiss me.

Kakashi was all over me. Touching, kissing caressing, licking and snuggling.

In some way he had gotten my shirt of and his shirt was merely gone.  
"Ah Kakashi, stop…" I panted. But he didn't stop. And I didn't want him to stop either.

"Ka…ah-shi" It felt so good. He licked my nipples and caressed my stomach.

His hand got lower and lower.

"Don't there Kakashi. I am too ticklish." I said, but it was already too late, his hand where in my pants.

I panted out loud when he touched what was in there.

"Finally, I got to your most sensitive spot" He said and smiled.

I was still panting, and it felt really good.

I hoped nothing would erupt this nice moment, but I was wrong.

"IRUKA SENSEI!" A frightened Naruto came running in.

"Wha..?" Was all I got to say before he was standing in the front of the couch.

Narutos expressing turned from 'frightened mad' to 'confused frightened'.

We hadn't even gotten up.

Naruto saw Kakashi lying on top of me. We didn't have our shirts on and either had Kakashi moved his hand from inside my pants.

"What did you want Naruto?" Kakashi said with an awkward voice.

"Wh-Wha-What are you two doing?" was Naruto's only respond.

I felt so guilty. Naruto looked so shocked.

"I first I ran away from Sasuke because he was about to rape me. And the only place that was safer that home was in Iruka's house…and what do I find there? Kakashi-sensei raping Iruka-sensei on the couch!" Naruto looked like he was talking to the thin air.

Kakashi got of me and I sat down beside Naruto on the floor.

"Uhm…" Kakashi started.

"We've traumatized him enough, stop it Kakashi!" I said to him.

"When two people love eachother they make a relationship…" Kakashi started.

"I know… the blooms and the bees. I know that crap!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto. Kakashi and I have been dating for a time now." I said and patted his head. "We love eachother. Is it okay?" I continued.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I don't care about Kakashi-sensei fucking Iruka-sensei… But PLEASE make Sasuke stop stalking me with a rope and collars!" Naruto looked so helpless where he begged for help.

Kakashi laughed.

"So Sasuke is stalking you?" he asked while laughing.

"Yeah, can you please make him stop?" Naruto begged on his knees.

"I'll try!" Kakashi said. "but I can't promise I'll manage to get Sasuke away from you!" Kakashi had tears in his eyes of laughing.

"Fine… And Kakashi. Punish Iruka for me… he was the one who told me to say that I 'loved' Sasuke" Naruto said before leaving.

Kakashi laughed even more this time.  
"I will Naruto, I will!" Kakashi said in a scary way.

"What are you going to do.. Kakashi?" I asked carefully.

A perverted smile formed on his lips.

"You'll see Iruka, You'll see!" He said and lifted me up.

"What..?" I screamed.

Kakashi didn't say anything until he had dragged me inside the bedroom and had pulled my trousers off.

I was lying in the bed only in my pants.

"Now you'll get your punishment!" He said and glomped over me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_-KakaIru_

Kakashi and I lived together and kept having fun in the sheets.

And Kakashi held what he had promised Naruto.

_ i __'To get Sasuke to stop stalking Naruto with rope and collar' /i _

Now Sasuke HUNTS Naruto with fuzzy handcuffs and a whip!

** b ****¤ The End /b **


End file.
